Courtney i Duncan
Związek Courtney i Duncana to jeden ze związków miłosnych w serii Totalnej Porażki. Zaczyna się na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, a kończy się w Totalnej Porażce W Trasie przez to że Duncan zdradził Courtney z Gwen. Na Planie Totalnej Porażki, gdy Courtney wróciła do gry, nie dogadywali się i często się kłócili. Mimo że Duncan zdradził Courtney z Gwen nadal darzy Courtney głębokim uczuciem co widać w Totalnej Porażce:Plejadzie Gwiazd.thumb Wyspa Totalnej Porażki odc. 2.: Po przegranym wyzwaniu Zabójcze Okonie (do których należała ta dwójka) musiały zdecydować kto ma odpaść. Duncan postawił na Courtney, która nie skoczyła z klifu i jego zdaniem nie była przydatna. Wolał zostawić innego tchórza: DJ-a, którego siła mogła się później przydać. Gdy odchodził od stołu twierdząc, że jest zmęczony, Courtney poprosiła, by został (bo był im potrzebny).thumb|left|134px odc. 4.: Po dwóch rundach zbijaka Okonie przegrywały. Courtney zdecydowała o obudzeniu Duncana, mimo że rozkazał by tego nie robić. Zagroziła mu, że wyleci, jeśli im nie pomoże. Duncan nawet próbował ją poderwać i nazwał ją skarbem. Zaprezentował on im metodę, która okazała się skuteczna i Okonie wygrały kolejne trzy rundy i pokonały w tym meczu Susły. Od tego odcinka Duncan zaczyna czuć coś do Courtney. odc. 6.: Chris rzucił mapę i kompas Duncanowi, ale Courtney mu je zabrała. W obozie Duncan spytał się Courtney o jedzenie. Zwrócił się do niej słowem "kobieto" tonem, którym wyraził swój męski szowinizm. Potem opowiedział wszystkim obozowiczom straszną historię o mordercy z thumb|134pxhakiem zamiast dłoni. Na koniec pokazał wszystkim swój hak i przestraszył ich. Zdenerwowało to mocno Courtney. Jednak gdy zawył wilk instynktownie przytuliła się do niego. Duncan stanął w obronie Bridgette, gdy Courtney wrzeszczała na nią. Rano obudziła się na jego piersi. Oskarżyła go o to, że się do niej przytulił. Duncan twierdził, że to ona do niego się przybliżyła. Po powrocie Duncan podszedł do wściekłej Courtney i znowu przestraszył ją hakiem. Od tego odcinka Courtney zaczyna odwzajemniać uczucie Duncana. odc. 7.: Gdy Courtney powiedziała, że niczego się nie boi, Duncan przypomniał jej jak ją nieźle wystraszył poprzedniej nocy. Następnego dnia pomogła Duncanowi przezwyciężyć jego fobię: przytulenie sztucznej Celine Dion. Powiedziała, że nic się nie stanie, gdy tego nie zrobi.Chłopak wziął się w garść i wykonał zadanie. Wtedy też Courtney instynktownie przytuliła się do niego. Potem, gdy Courtney miała skoczyć do zielonej galaretki, Duncan krzyknął do niej, że nic się nie stanie, jeśli nie skoczy. I faktycznie nie skoczyła, ale nie została wyeliminowana. odc. 9.: Obydwoje zostali jeleniami. W czasie wędrówki po lesie spotkali się. Courtney spytała się go czemu pachnie gorzej niż zwykle. On odpowiedział, że thumb|leftto smród Owena, który się za nim ciągnie. Courtney postanowiła wrócić do obozu. Duncan stwierdził jednak, że idzie w złą stronę, co ją tylko wkurzyło. Każde poszło w swoją stronę i szczepili się porożami. Tak też wrócili do obozu, ku rozbawieniu pozostałych uczestników. Duncan powiedział, że nie może ona trzymać poroża z dala od niego. Wtedy kopnęła go w czułe miejsce. Rozplątać się pomogli im Bridgette i Geoff. odc. 10.: Obydwoje mieli zrobić deser. Courtney początkowo miała wątpliwości, ale zrobiła to dla drużyny. Potem ciągle narzekała na pracę Duncana. Najpierw zwróciła mu uwagę w czasie, gdy wałkował, by jego wielkie łapy nie zgniotły ciasta. On odparł, by jej spięty tyłek nie zważył sosu. Zaśmiała się tylko niepewnie. Później uznała, że jest flejtuchem, bo nakłada różną ilość piany. Odpowiedział jej wtedy, że byłaby zabawniejsza, bez kołka w tyłku. Na to oburzyła się i stwierdziła, że jest bardzo wyluzowana. Wtedy Duncan psiknął w nią pianą. Odpowiedziała rzuceniem w niego ciastem. W Pokoju Zwierzeń stwierdziła, że prędzej świnie zaczną latać, niż ona będzie z Duncanem. Ich deser dostał 6 pkt.,z czego nie byli specjalnie zadowoleni. Jednak Okonie wygrały i Duncan z radości złapał Courtney. Ta zaś ze śmiechem poprosiła by ją puścił. Gdy jednak tego nie zrobił, z groźbą w głosie zażądała tego. Duncan (z przerażeniem w oczach) zrobił co chciała. odc. 11.: Courtney była oburzona faktem, że Duncan ukradł kubek ze stołówki. Bardzo martwiła się, że przez to może wylecieć. Duncan się za to z nią droczył. Później Courtney widziała jak Duncan kusił zajączka marchewką. Gdy dowiedziała się, że miał to być prezent dla DJ-a, była mile zaskoczona. Osobiście pochwaliła Duncana i obiecała, że nikomu o tym nie powie. odc. 12.: Courtney nie chciała jeść śmieci. Wytłumaczyła Duncanowi,thumb że kiedyś ma zamiar objąć urząd i nie chce by ktoś wyciągnął, że jadła kiedyś śmieci. Pokazała też swoje niezadowolenie z tego, że Duncan żartuje sobie z Harolda. Przestraszyła się, gdy chłopak wyłączył magnetofon w czasie wieczornego treningu. Później po pisaniu eseju, wzięła chłopaka na stronę i kazała mu nie drażnić Szefa. Po tym jak Szef kazał Duncanowi spędzić resztę nocy w szopie na łodzie, bardzo się o niego martwiła. Nie chciała się do tego przyznać, ale poszła zanieść mu kleik. Tam spytała się czemu drażni Szefa i łamie zasady. Ten z kolei zarzucił, że jest sztywna. Zaproponował jej masło orzechowe. Ona stwierdziła, że Szef im nie pozwoli. Wtedy Duncan powiedział, że to właśnie jej problem i za bardzo kieruje się zasadami. Namówił ją na wyprawę do obozu ekipy po różne przysmaki, którymi obczęstowali innych obozowiczów. Szefowi zostawili w lodówce okonia. Courtney zjadła za dużo kanapek i zwymiotowała. Przyznała się Duncanowi, że nigdy nie łamała reguł i nigdy się tak dobrze nie bawiła. Potem pocałowała Duncana. Obydwoje dotarli do ostatniego zadania: wisieli na gałęzi do góry nogami. Najpierw spadł Duncan, co przeraziło Courtney. Potem śmiała się z tego, że Owen spadł na Heather. W końcu nie wytrzymała i zeskoczyła. Powiedziała Szefowi, że powinien wziąć tabletkę na luz, za co pochwalił ją Duncan. Okonie jednak przegrały. Na Ceremonii przy Ognisku okazało się, że to Courtney zostaje wyeliminowana. Duncan stanął w obronie Courtney, jednak Chris był nieugięty. Gdy Courtney płynęła Łódką Przegranych, Duncan podarował jej czaszkę wyrzeźbioną przez niego, a ta odparła, że nigdy go nie zapomni. odc. 15.: Duncan w Pokoju Zwierzeń oskarżył Heather o wyeliminowanie Courtney. Zapewnił też swoją dziewczynę, że Heather dostanie za swoje. odc. 21.: W Pokoju Zwierzeń Duncan zastanawiał się co Courtney mogła powiedzieć LeShawnie gdyż ta uważa go za miłego gościa. Płynąc łodzią LeShawna przyznała się, że Courtney powiedziała jej jak to było z Zajączkiem DJ-a. Wcześniej stwierdziła, że Duncanowi odwaliło na jej punkcie. Chłopak nawet nie zaprzeczał. W czasie trzeciego zadania wyrył w drewnianej głowie Courtney serce z inicjałami. Plan Totalnej Porażki odc. 13: Duncan i Cortney podczas Planu Totalnej Porażki pierwszy raz spotkali się, gdy Courtney udawała kasjerkę w wyzwaniu. Duncan na początku nie spodziewał się, kto może być kasjerką, ale kiedy Courtney się obróciła, zagadując do niego, Duncan wpadł w osłupienie i padł na podłogę. Podczas gdy Chris przemawiał na temat powrotu Courtney. Na końcu gospodarz zapytał się jej, do kogo ma trafić nagroda. Courtney wręczyła ją Duncanowi, który z zakłopotaniem jej podziękował. Podczas kolejnego etapu wyzwania Courtney była zła, bo jej drużyna była bezużyteczna, więc Duncan zaproponował jej, by dołączyła się do jego drużyny. Courtney odpowiedziała, że zrobiłaby to gdyby mogła. odc. 14: Duncan opowiadał Justinowi, że Courtney nawet mu się podoba, lecz prawie cały czas powtarzał, że czas, w którym Duncanowi zależało na dziewczynie już minął. Duncan gdy słyszał, jakie Courtney będzie miała luksusy w programie, zaczął docinać dziewczynie, że nieźle się ustawiła. Courtney na to odpowiedziała, że u niego też dzieją się różne rzeczy, od czasu gdy spiknął się z Gwen. Duncan powiedział dla żartów, że cieszy się, że Courtney dalej coś do niego czuje. Potem ich rozmowa przerodziła się w kłótnie i zaczęli się na siebie złości. Podzczas rozdawania kostiumów Courtney powiedziała Duncanowi, że on zawsze był neandertalczykiem i nie potrzebuje kostiumu. Zezłościła się gdy Duncan pierwszy rozpalił ogień. Ale potem, gdy usłyszała, że oszukał śmiała się, że Duncan jednak nie do końca gra z zasadami. Uderzyła go kością. Gdy nadszedł czas walki na skałach, Courtney i Duncan stanęli ze sobą w szramki. Gdy rozpoczął się start, oboje złapali się za ręce, by nie spaść, a po chwili się pocałowali. Oboje wyciągnęli z tego pozytywy, ale Courtney uderzyła Duncana i spadł. Chłopak rozpaczał dlaczego dostał poniżej pasa. Totalna Porażka w Trasie Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd Ciekawostki *Duncan i Courtney byli jedyną parą, która przezwyciężyła różnice i otarła się o miłość. *Podczas związku, mieli wspólne zwierzątko - szopa Britney. *To związek, który zrywał ze sobą więcej razy niż którakolwiek para. *Są jedynymi członkami Zabójczych Okoni, którzy brali udział w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd. *Oboje w pewnych momentach programu przełożyli walkę o pieniądze nad ukochaną osobę: **Duncan zrobił tak w "Dobrym piesku". Kiedy otrzymał od Courtney list z trzydziestoma stronami (w ang. wersji – trzydziestoma dwoma) opisujący jego błędy w wyglądzie i charakterze. W pewnej chwili poczuł się przez nią wystarczająco osaczony, by zagłosować na dziewczynę. Wyznał też, że nawet jeśli bardzo ją lubi, to wybrałby wygraną niż "potwornie wymagającą laskę z kompleksem wyższości". **Courtney w "Wyspie Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki", gdzie zamiast pomóc kontuzjowanemu Duncanowi, uciekła tłumacząc się wymówką, że niektóre okazje takie jak wygrana miliona dolarów nie trafiają się szybko. * Oboje zajęli 5 miejsce w pewnym sezonie ** Duncan w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie ** Courtney w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd *** Duncan w większości sezonów był lepszy od Courtney , wyjątkiem jest sezon : Totalna Porażka : Plejada Gwiazd * Oboje mieli wytatuowane serce, aby uczcić swój związek. Galeria images (5).jpg|Courtney przytula sie do Duncana. Duncan i Courtney przytulają się (Wyspa totalnej porażki).jpg|Duncan i Courtney przytulają się (Wyspa Totalnej Porażki) pobrane (3).jpg|Pierwszy pocałunek images (7).jpg|Courtney i Duncan (Czołówka) images (8).jpg|Duncan myśli o Courtney Chris, Duncan i Courtney.jpeg|Courtney i Duncan kłócą się Courtney and Duncan Back Together!.png|Courtney i Duncan Courtney i Duncan Całus.jpg|Pocałunek pary podczas prowadzenia busa. (Plan totalnej porażki) Lista_rzeczy,_które_Duncan_musi_w_sobie_znienić.jpg|Lista rzeczy, które Duncan musi w sobie zmienić S03E19 Duncan i Courtney.jpeg|Duncan i Courtney (wrogowie). Kategoria:Przyjaźnie Kategoria:Miłości Kategoria:Konflikty Kategoria:Relacje